The Dare
by jennyjenn78
Summary: Poor description I know but tbi part is hard... Eric finds his one true make after a sedcuctuve night. The OC is unsyre and the head away to visit a group on vampire who make for liek that live in Forks,,, many sinular thing happy in Twilight,,,,
1. Chapter 1

The characters Eric, Pam and whoever else you might remember from Sookie's Stackhouse novels is of course Charlaine Harris' creation and All the Cullen Vampire's belong to Stephanie Meyer but well I do different things to them and that is all my own imagination. Hope you enjoy!

As I, or should I say we, stepped through the door I couldn't believe I was here. I accepted the dare from my 3 best friends. Donna, Tawny, Rachel and myself were inseparable on all occassions. We weren't those friends you see in movies were they split up or pare up every now and again. We were always together; it was like we were born together from the same womb. At times, it was freaky but we tried to play it off as much as possible to the outsiders in our group and especially to the men in our lives. I should say men in their lives, since currently I was the only single one. They had their men and thought up this little dare for me since they couldn't do it themselves. You see, after a little girls night out, and drinking I was just dared to get bitten by a vampire. I was a virgin in this field of getting bitten. Who am I kidding? I was a virgin in every sense there is. I'm not exactly sure how that happened as we were all over 21, but I never really met that guy I wanted to make my first, I mean that is something I would remember forever and he had to be right. I know I over think things, thats probably why I was still virgin. So the closest vamp bar was called Fangtastia in Seattle. It had just opened, I heard there was also one in Lousiana. The girls were in their best going out clothes but I didn't really care who I saw, so I wore my favorite skinny jeans and the cute white top and my brand new Prada wedges I spent a paycheck on last summer when I first starting working regulary. _I have to say I thought I looked damn cute for a human, but now as I walked through the door I was thinking differently. I have medium long brown hair that I usually tuck behind me ears or pin up. Tawny says it's a "pinup look" . I wanted to back out, but Donna was right behind me and wasn't budging. It was obvious who was human and who was a vampire, and those fang bangers had on the most interesting clothes. I had to say I felt very out of place and then I saw the tourists. Yikes, I hope I don't look like them; they gave humans a very bad look. I scanned the room and my eyes fell upon a very good looking woman with blonde hair down to her waist. She was wearing a tailored outfit that would probably fit into the business world. I thought that maybe I should try to get a female, then I wouldn't have to worry so much on my other virginity. I quickly shook that thought away when I came across the next vampire. "Oh my God!" I said under my breath. This vampire was tall and built exactly like a Viking. His blonde hair was down to his shoulders and slicked back and his eyes were piercing. We locked eyes for what felt like the longest minute of my life. Tawny nudged my elbow for me to move forward. So I did... and headed to the bathroom. I splashed my face with water. I couldn't believe what had just happened, but it was incredible. I gathered my thoughts and headed to the door. As I was opening the door, I said under my breathe to myself, "What am I doing here?" _

_"I was going to ask you the same thing." I whipped around and was suddenly pressed against the wall. "Why didn't you come to me when I asked you to?" I gasped, this vampire who was pressed against me, not in a hostile way but instead a very provacative and very sexual way, was the same one I had locked eyes with moments before._

_"I didn't know you had asked me." He smiled at me._

_"I didn't." I remembered I had heard the vampires could glamour you in a sense but was that what he wanted and what he was speaking about? _

_"I ... I" I stammered, "I wondered if..." as I spoke I strained my neck to the side so he could figure what I wanted because I wasn't going to be able to say it. It was awkward and embarrassing and then frightening almost. When I saw his fangs, I couldn't help but be in awe; they were beautiful._

_He caught me staring at them and bent forward to whisper in my ear, "Aren't you frightened?" _

_I shook my head, because honestly, I wasn't. I wanted to touch them. We were in the hallway alone when I suddenly felt the presence of others. I knew instantly that these were my friends!_

_"Jenn...." Rachel called out in a whisper, breaking off when she thought she was catching us in a sexual situation. I had to chuckle and this vampire stiffened against me at this laugh. It was then that I felt that maybe this was a sexual situation as his hardness was being pressed against me. I could feel the heat rise in between my thighs and was suddenly very embarrassed. Donna, Rachel, and Tawny giggled and backed away out of the hallway. I love those girls but that was awkward. Suddenly we weren't in the hallway any longer but in a back office. I have no idea how we got there. And then I remembered hearing people talk about vampire speed and figured that was what happened. He sat me down on a fainting couch and smiled as his fangs pierced my skin. It hurt mind you, but then the feeling was like a drug, a longing to have more, to do more. I was breathing heavy and my heart was racing and god I wanted to throw my legs over his body and just go at it. But instead just like he had read my mind he laid me down and hovered over top me and his hands were all over my body roaming and pressing and we were pawing at each other like mad people. We started kissing and next thing I knew my jeans and underwear were on the floor. I was suddenly glad I wore those cute naughty club thongs I like so much! In an instant he was inside me. The pain was unpleasant and as soon as he did that he stopped, he didn't pull out just stopped and chuckled, the pain was evident on my face and not just from the pain below my waist but hurt that he would stop and laugh. _

_"I didn't know, I'm sorry, do you want me to stop?" I tried to hide my face in his shoulder but he pulled away just enough that I couldn' was trying to be gentle in the situation more for myself and less for himself, ( Like he's been here before I million times) _

_"it's alright, don't stop." He continued and after a little the pain went away and I felt the blurr of it all and the heat and passion. It was incredible. He moaned and threw his head back and bit me again as I felt the rush enter me. Suddenly the door flew open and there stood that blonde headed woman I saw before._

_"Eric! This isn't like you!" she yelled out. So that's his name I thought to myself. In an instant my jeans were somehow back on and my shirt was covering me once again. I have no idea what happened to my underwear, I'd have to figure that out later. He was actually covering my body with his ,as in guarding me from her. _

_"I know," he said to her. I saw both their teeth bared! _

_"You wrote the rules yourself, you've never done this before, what happened?" They were speaking fast to each other back and forth I didn't catch all of it, but I got the gist of what it was. He couldn't glamour me, he couldn't keep himself away and he had to have me and didn't know I was a virgin until I wasn't and somehow that concept enthralled him. She wasn't his lover, but his co-owner of the bar. Wait, I said to myself, he owned Fangtasia? What had I gotten myself into? I slowly put on my shirt the rest of the way. I had to put on my bra too, there was no way I was going out of here without a bra. The whole bar and world didn't need to know I had my nipple pierced. _

_"Pam, you try," Eric said as he stepped slightly to the side but not far enough that he couldn't have blocked her if she tried to do something he didn't like. She stared at me. I stared back, wondering what she was going to try. _

_"Nothing?" she said, "But your gonna have to do something. She smells of blood!" I then realized I was bleeding between my legs and wanted the bathroom right now. I hesitated to stand but was quickly shoved a new pair of jeans and a very scanty pair of underwear. _

_"uh?" I said in confusion. Eric told me then I needed to change or the other vampires in the bar would know what happened, and think it was ok for all of them to feed and break the rules. He kneeled down in front of me, taking my hand and said to me, "Jenn, I don't ever do this, I'm not weak but somehow you have affected me enough to break the rules of my very own club, I need you to also drink some of my blood so that your neck heals and your losing your virginity isn't detected." I swallowed and in no more than a whisper asked him, "Does this mean I will never see you again after tonight?" _

_Pam huffed and Eric smiled while he shook his head at me. "I can see you again but not here, I won't compromise my business again." I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding and smiled. He then bit himself in the arm and held it out to me. I was a little shocked at what was about to happen but at the same time I knew what I had to do in an instant. I took him arm to my mouth and covered the cut with my lips and sucked and swallowed all of the warm fluid in my mouth. And as I took a breath he pulled away. " That's all you need trust me." Eric said and kissed my forehead. I headed to the back to change and dispose of my jeans like I was asked and head back to my girls. "Jenn? Oh my god! Did you actually just have sex with that vampire?" Donna asked._

_I was shocked, how did she know? _

_"You have that just been fucked hair!" said Tawny with a big smile on her face. This is why I love my friends so much, I thought to myself. Never any judgment, just wonder and amazement over what happened. We headed out the door. It wasn't until we arrived at our home that I realized I never gave Eric my number or last name so he could find me again. I got panicked and was starting to hyperventilate when Rachel said to me in my ear, " A blonde woman came up to us while you were in the back and asked us for your full name and address, I hope it was alright that I gave it to her?" _

_I turned to her and hugged her with all my might. "Yes, that was perfect!" _


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since club Fangtasia and here we are Donna Rachel, Tawny and myself sitting around our kitchen table. We are all starring at each other willing the others to speak first. So of course I spoke first I had more guts lately taking on new things an energy about it. " I don't think he's gonna call/ come like he said." Donna said are you sure. maybe he just doesn't need to eat as often? I heard that if they are older they don't need blood as much." Donna the optimistic one always ready to pick me up. Tawny said ," You never know Jenn sometimes things take time.: Then Rachel said to us all" Do we really know what this is going to do when she brings this vampire to our house and in our lives? " I sighed she was right I knew it maybe it was better to have that week to think about it.

These girls my best friends and myself all lived right off base of Fort Lawton. Donna liked that she lived close to work and Rachel and I both liked the guys running by the house in the morning. Tawny had her own business and was actually set up in the house. It was a wonder how we had found sound a great house and the size we needed but we did. The house was so huge that each of us had our own little section of the house 1 in the attic, 1 on the first first that was Tawny since she had the business and Donna and I were on opposite ends of the 2nd floor. It was quite convenient when anyone had over a guy. Though I would say they were regular guys and I was never one to be enjoying that asset of the house except that I couldn't hear anything going on. We had all met in college and were completely inseparable. Now back to the discussion.

" I think ," I said " we should just wait, if he does call then well the same rules as before stands." That meant we had to have a sit down with him everyone had to meet him , yes it was totally old school parenting but if one of us didn't get a good vibe from meeting him which hasn't happened yet he was a goner. We had all met each other guy to say and we all feel in love with them for our girl it was a perfect. I got up to get ready for my 1 part time job. I worked part time at a tattoo store, and did body piercing in the evening but for the first half of the day did an upscale private school tutoring job. It paid well and one of the reasons I stayed with it but my passion the bad ass part if me wished I could do the piercing full time! I had to run in between my two jobs today and it was the closest I've been to Fangtasia since last weekend, the thrill of that had my heart racing. And was glad it was day time or I might has did a drive by the club, I was feeling like a stalker. I'm sure that would go over well with a vampire.

As I drove to Seattle limits I kept thinking of the past weekend and wondered if I should make a return visit to Fangtasia this weekend just to see, you know. And then remembered what Vampire Eric had said" I can't compromise my business again." It seemed like their was a hidden agenda behind that like he knew more and didn't say it but there was definite a command behind it when he said it and I wasn't about to test it's limit. I like being alive. I had to pick up some new piercing jewelry in town and quickly headed back to the tattoo shop. As I was driving the city limits close to Seattle my heart started racing faster than I can ever remember and I was starting to feel uncomfortable between my legs. Realizing I was getting hot and excited I speed up and went to start work. My panties were a little damp when I got up ut I quickly dismissed it and glad I only had to work 4 hours tonight since they were training new people. Around 11 I headed out and home.

I pulled to our house and saw a red corvette parked along the road and took a minute thinking on that then pushed it to the back of my brain. I went in the house it wasn't locked so Tawny must be home, the others were probably with their men. "Hello, Jennifer." I about jumped outta my skin when I realized it was Eric speaking to me from the porch bench. I turned and thought it was silly how I didn't see him sitting there when I was walking up to the front of the house. I blushed and said " hi" back to him. Just as quickly he had me in his arms nuzzling my neck and hair. " You were close today." he said I whimpered as his hand reached under my shirt and palmed my breast. I could only nod.

Then after I bit I asked him in to the house. and as he crossed the threshold. I got my nerve back and asked" How did you know that?"

" Jenn there was another reason I wanted you to drink my blood when you were at the club," he began " I can sense you where abouts and your moods when we are close. I felt you as I was sleeping." I blushed a crimson shade of red. I called out to Tawny then to make her aware of our guest. She quickly entered the room with her hair a disarray of kaos. "Um... ok?" I said and tilted my head at Eric. She quickly held out her hand to him to shake and greeted him kindly, " Nice to meet you .. Eric, right? Welcome to our house." Eric didn't take her hand but nodded in appreciation for the welcome. I think that is a vampire thing. I've run across a few vampires in the tattoo business and they never shook hands not with each other and not with humans. " You know the rules, " Tawny said " 1 night and after that the meeting." she quietly turned and walked back towards her room.

Eric starred at me for a moment and then asked " she's alright with this I guess? " I knew I had to explain it to him for I didn't want to scare him off and I definitely didn't want him leaving. " I'll explain later, you want to go to my room?" He grabbed me in his arms to ran upstairs exactly to my room. I was a gasp. " I can smell you everywhere in here. You're delicious!" I pulled my hair up out of nervousness and he saw my lady bug tattoo and touched it and licked it.

I was putty in his hands after that. I slowly took off my shirt and he starred at my breast for just as moment before he asked me" why did you do that? " He was referring to to nipple piercing I guessed and all I said was " why not? I work and do it as a job it just seemed natural." " I like it. I've never seen a women with one before." He then greedily took it in his mouth and wondered down my body till he was right at my hip bone where he came to another one of my tats. This 1 was a little heart that was bleeding.

He kissed it and laughed I think to himself though. Next as a lay down and looked at him I could see his fangs exposed and once again my heart beat fast like it was going to jump out of my chest and he bit my inner thigh. And I felt his cold fingers enter my body I think I climaxed right then. And then his mouth replaced his fingers. The ecstasy I was feeling was totally out of the world and I wanted to scream but I held back since I knew that some where in the house was Tawny. It was then at the moment it dawned on me why her hair was a mess and why she was so quick to get back to her room. Her guy must have been home on leave. So weird to think that we were probably both getting action at the same time. I smiled and Eric pulled himself up and kissed me hard. He entered me in a flash and we were both in a happy fast paced as once again he climaxed after me and went to bit me but instead just kissed me on the next. I was a little relieved as I wasn't sure how the school would look upon me as a fangbanger.

~ I'm gonna start posting links on my profile for the ink I talked about and also the outfits I'm wearing I mean Jenn is wearing :)


	3. Chapter 3

The characters used like Eric is all Charliane Harris but everyone else including my firends they are mine all mine!

I looked up at him, this giant of a man almost at least to my small 5'3 had to be over 6 feet tall. I was tucked under his arm and had my head laying on his chest. He of course was still in a "sleep" kind of state. I thought of this talk that lay ahead of us and asking him to a sit down. I felt uneasy. I shifted unsure of asking a vampire for a sit down. He smiled and asked, " Do you have something you need to say?"

"Ineedtoaskyoutositdownandtalkwithmyroommatesbefore wecanseeeachotheragain."

"I'd be glad to as long as I'd get to see you again!"

I breathed a sigh of relief. and said "tonight, good?"

Again as if on cue I heard the front door open and close and the girls all talking loudly to each other. The were drinking so I knew they would not hold back in their questioning, even if it was a vampire. I got up to get dressed. Eric raised an eyebrow to my stack of clothes we had discarded at the foot of my bed. I realized my clothes were a little well not a little but a lot different than the clothes he saw me in last week. "I worked tonight and I like to... um, feel comfortable." I had a slashed pair of jeans and a tee with my comfy vans. "I like it actually" Eric said as I noticed he was already dressed. Vampire speed gotta love it!

I grabbed a tank and my sleep shorts. Why get dressed again when I was going to bed again shortly or if I was really lucky another romp with Eric? And yes no bra my roommates all knew of my piercings. I didn't feel the need to hide anything from them since really we knew everything about each other.

We entered the kitchen Eric and I and he took a seat at the 1 end of the table. He sat back and relaxed as the girls Tawny, Rachel, and Donna sat at the other end of the table. Almost like the great round table. I sat in the middle.

"Ok what is your purpose?" Tawny always the blunt one asked Eric. I could tell she was going to be brutal in her questioning at that moment. I have to say I was also curious in how he'd answer.

"I want her, in every way..." he stated but was interrupted. "For how long though?" That was Donna I knew she wanted to know that he wasn't going to just nibble and leave me. "... for a while along while."

Rachel then spoke up and asked, " are you planning on changing her?" Whoa I didn't even think about that and I guess this is why I loved her so much as she always thought ahead unlike myself.

"I can change her anytime she wants." Eric smiled at me then and I involentuary shuttered.

Did I want to be a vampire and live forever at the age of 22? Incidentally that was the age my older brother had died over 5 years ago. I'd have to think about that one.

"Is that what you'll do before you get tired of her? And maybe we don't want you to turn her. And maybe we can recinde our invitation to you in our house? And I haven't heard of too many vampires that actually mate life long with another vampire. Are you so different from the rest?" Tawny, she was the oldest of us (not much just a year) and was very honest in her thinking.

At ease like nothing was too much to answer Eric answered her. " I won't get tired of her, ever! She is too delicious. It's not your choice it's her choice. You may but I'll always be able to get her when she leaves. And the reason I moved to Washington was that I heard of a couple of vampires that hadn't come out yet and are mating for life with aren't here in Seattle but close I think in Forks. I haven't made contact with them yet."

I sat back in my chair at this moment and went into deep thought. Mate for life with a human? I never had sex with anyone before and here I am lucky enough to lose my virginity to a vampire that wants to mate for life. Geesh, Jenn how lucky can a girl get? And vampires that hadn't come out of the coffin so to speak? That info was intresting.

" One last thing." Tawny asked " Does Jenn need to do anything to prepare her body for you taking blood?"

"Yes I'd recommend she take vitamins high in vitamin B. It usually helps sustain the blood lose." Eric simply stated.

~ Hey make sure you check out my profile too. I have ink that is mentioned and clothes that she wore during this chapter! It's fun and cool check it out and FYI I like reviews! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Ok this is the chapter that includes most of the crossover elements so to given credit where its due goes to Charlaine Harris and Stephanie Meyer these are their vampires and everyone else you don't reconize is mine

Eric and I've been seeing each other for over 2 months now, We've been asking around and when I say we I mean Eric, has been finding out all that he can about these vampires in Forks. Then he came across a vampire named Rosalie in the city. She had most of the information we had been seeking about them and got the names Carlisle, Esme and Edward Cullen. The were all living as humans in this small town.

Eric said to me the other night he wants to really meet these "in the coffin" vampires in Forks.

" How about traveling over to Forks this next weekend and scouting it out? I really wouldn't mind meeting these people. And I do have a extended holiday too."

Eric smiled as he gathered me in his arms and said, " that sounds good, make the plans I'll give you my credit card." It was then when I asked him about what time of day he planned on going if he wanted to travel by night or day. I hadn't ever really noticed Eric ever coming out during the day.

" We can travel in the day I won't burn like they do in the movies and stories! I just perfer not getting the stares when I walk around in the day light. You'd notice me right away if we were in the sunlight that I wasn't human." He grimmaced as he spoke the last sentance. I hugged my knees to my chest. It's not so bad here in Washington. But on a sunny day I do tend to stick out!"

"Stop by the club tomorrow night and I'll give you my credit card."

I inhaled slighly at the request to stop by the club. I haven't been there since our first meeting.

" Will you be alright?" I quietly asked him.

" Yes but we may just have to stop along the way for me to quench my thirst and desire for you" He stared into my eyes and my heart felt as though it would jump out right then and there and run away forever!

O0O0O0O0O

I just got off work and was making my way over to the club, Fangtasia. I like going to clubs but going to a vampire club with fangbangers was wierd. I never knew exactly how to dress for the club especially since I was just getting off work. Although I did dress up a little for my work day I knew as I pulled in the parking lot and saw the people entering the club I was still not dressed to blend in with the crowd. I quick looked in the mirror and made sure my makeup looked alright. I slipped my sneakers off and my red pumps on. I took a deep breath and realized everything was fine. I was with Eric, and even though it's been a couple weeks since I drank his blood I knew I looked hot!

I walked straight up to the door and low and behold there was Pam. she eyed me up and down and said " the look suits you better." She smiled and I saw her fangs were bared. I just smiled and said " you look fine today too." She was wearing a black silk dress like a typical hollywood vampire would wear. You know, all to look the part and was bettter for business too.

She nodded at the bouncers at the door to let me in and I walked past them without looking at either of them. The music was loud and I scanned the room to find my Eric. Yes I call him that but only to myself. I found him and just like that he was beside me with his arms all around me. Eric all over me. I glanced around to see if everyone was watching us cause I certainly felt like the center of attention. But no one was except a girl by the bar that looked like most beautiful person in the world. I starred at her as she was starring at us and stiffened my back against the cold stare.

Eric pulled me up straigh as he did with himself and guided me to the back office.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Before I knew it we were back in his office in the rear of the club. He instantly started taking off my shirt and had to skirm to get out of his arms. I reminded him, " We can't do this here remember?"

His arms slackened to his side and he ran up behind his desk then and he pulled something out and hide it behind him as he joined my side once again.

" I want to give you something, something that says your mine and no one else can touch you without suffering consequences from me. Do you understand that I'm asking you something I've never asked someone before since I've been a vampire?"

I gulped and smiled and looked him right into the eyes and said confidently, " I understand" but please oh please don't propose I said to myself. As I watched him pull a ring box out from behind him. " This is from my family in the 16th century so it's not too fancy but it's called a "Fede" I promise to take care of you and your family till you decide to change and we can be together for enternity"

I opened the little red box and starred at it open mouthed as a tear slide out of my eye. It was old and simple and beautiful. I slide it onto my ring finger and it fix perfectly. " I love it!"

Eric took me in his arms again and kissed me deeply without a hestitation from either of us took off my pants and entered me. It was fast like a hurricane of love but passionate like none before and I climaxed 2 times before he finished off with a powerful thrust to my pelvis. I wanted to scream into oblivion but held back remembering for a slight moment where we were. In the club. He did't bite me like usual in all our times at my house, but again we were in the club and he had his rules.

I dressed quickly and opened the door where I met Pam standing directly in my path. She looked down at my hand and smirked, " Yours his now weather you like it or not for eternity. That's a betrothel ring you know?"

I didn't know! I ran past her and into the bathroom for some reason this was were I always end up after being with Eric. Is this a good thing? I didn't really know at this point but I knew that I was with who I wanted to be with for eternity. He was who I couldn't be without!

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

As I entered the bathroom I took a moment to realize what exactly happened with Eric and myself. Altough I had just told myself that I didn't want it to be an engagement ring I was thrilled that it actually was at least in his sense. I looked at my hand and fell in love with it and all it's hidden meaning. My Viking! He loves me and wants others to know I'm his. My breathing was just starting to slow down to normal at that moment and I knew what I wanted to do to show him I was serious about us also, I'd get a tattoo just for him!

I stood there in the bathroom starring at myself as another girl entered the restroom. I looked up and saw the girl that had been starring at me earlier. Her eyes were totally not the normal person's eyes and I knew instantly that she was not human. Why did she come in the bathroom since vampires didn't need these facilites?

She turned and looked right at me and said in a huff, "You know, they don't need to feed off humans like they think they do? And you shouldn't let him bite you unless of course you wanting to be one of us!"

Ok show down I thought to myself as I quickly prepared myself for a fight. "I am planning on it so why don't you just lay off? It's none of your business Eric and I are in love and we do what we do outta passion not need!" I knew people thought this way but I never heard of a vampire fighting over themself not getting fed.

She turned and looked in the mirror and starting fixing her hair. "I just thought you should know that there are vampires who have restraint that feed of animals instead of humans all the time? I'm sorry I jumped down your throat. I just wanted to see what you said before I told Eric the rest of the story."

With that she turned around and headed out of the bathroom. I followed right behind her hoping I would be too far behind her since I knew she was gong to find Eric. We met Eric in the hallway since he was coming to get me to make sure I was alright, it had been a while since I left him. And he also probably felt my uneaseiness through our bond.

When he saw us he said, "We can head to the VIP room Rosalie where we can talk privatly."

Tonight was going to be interesting I was sure about that!

~Ok I know I'm leaving this hanging but this is getting way too long and I want to put up the pictures also for ya! So expect more tomorrow. ... maybe


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I love you all you wouldn't belive how much traffic I'm getting on the story and I'm getting hits from all over the place... Yeah! Now I just need reviews they are my drug of choice! :) So please please review tell me if you like it hate it want me to change somethign need me to fix it I will do my best! Thanks again all you are awesome!

As we entered the VIP room Ginger followed behind and asked me what I wanted as she placed 2 bottles of Trublood at the table for the vampires. I said I'd take a glass of wine. As she was leaving she bumped into a big muscled guy who said in a booming voice, " Eric and Rosalie don't forget about me! I want to join this excitement too!" He looked at me with a big smile and I couldn't help smile back.

Rosalie introduced him as Emmette and I figured they were a couple the way he stood next to her. Eric and I often took the same stance when we met people and where out together.

We all sat down at a huge table and looked at each other for a minute. I gathered myself closer to Eric not sure what was going to all go down, but he felt confident so in turn I did too!

"I gather you have more information to tell me of these hidden vampires in Forks? Since I told you I didn't want to see you again till you had more news." Eric told them both and he meant business i was sure of it.

Rosalie started taking the lead in the conversation. "Honestly Eric I knew all the details last time we spoke but I wanted to check with my family first before I gave any more information on our lives. I was a little usure of your motives until I spoke with your mate a little bit ago. I can tell after the brief encounter that you mean us no harm, unless you are also fooling her, but I'm 100% sure that is not the case."

I was a little shocked that she had the nerve not to tell him everything the first time they talked and a glas that she saw the bond between Eric and I even after a few minutes. I know with my room mates it's not always clear since we are a little more used to the super natural and more connected. Rosalie is still an outsider in the group so for her to see it meant something to me.

"My family wishes for the 2 of you to visit us this weekend. Stay at our house get to know all of usas we will also get to know you. We then can ask each other all the questions we need to and can help you in your quest. In turn hoepfully you can answer our questions as you see my father Carlisle is also an "old" vampire and yet he can not bite humans without turning them instantly."

You wrote on Mar. 25, 2010 at 2:41 PM

As we entered the VIP room Ginger followed behind and asked me what I wanted as she placed 2 bottles of Trublood at the table for the vampires. I said I'd take a glass of wine. As she was leaving she bumped into a big muscled guy who said in a booming voice, " Eric and Rosalie don't forget about me! I want to join this excitement too!" He looked at me with a big smile and I couldn't help smile back.

Rosalie introduced him as Emmette and I figured they were a couple the way he stood next to her. Eric and I often took the same stance when we met people and where out together.

We all sat down at a huge table and looked at each other for a minute. I gathered myself closer to Eric not sure what was going to all go down, but he felt confident so in turn I did too!

"I gather you have more information to tell me of these hidden vampires in Forks? Since I told you I didn't want to see you again till you had more news." Eric told them both and he meant business i was sure of it.

Rosalie started taking the lead in the conversation. "Honestly Eric I knew all the details last time we spoke but I wanted to check with my family first before I gave any more information on our lives. I was a little usure of your motives until I spoke with your mate a little bit ago. I can tell after the brief encounter that you mean us no harm, unless you are also fooling her, but I'm 100 % sure that is not the case."

I was a little shocked that she had the nerve not to tell him everything the first time they talked and a glas that she saw the bond between Eric and I even after a few minutes. I know with my room mates it's not always clear since we are a little more used to the super natural and more connected. Rosalie is still an outsider in the group so for her to see it meant something to me.

"My family wishes for the 2 of you to visit us this weekend. Stay at our house get to know all of usas we will also get to know you. We then can ask each other all the questions we need to and can help you in your quest. In turn hoepfully you can answer our questions as you see my father Carlisle is also an "old" vampire and yet he can not bite humans without turning them instantly."

Eric stood, "Then it is settled. We will see you this weekend at your residence in Forks!" With that Emette and Rosalie also stood and looked at Eric with a nod. They both turned to look at me and Rosalie said, " Nice meeting you Jenn and you were the deciding factor in this meeting. Dress warm it usually is very cold in the woods." Emmette laughed and they left.

I turned to Eric and smiled at him. His arms were around me and I couldn't help but chuckle. " You have something planned I can tell, Jenn but what I'm not quite sure of at this moment. Let's go home." I left my car there at the club. I have a little mini cooper and Eric doesn't fit into it very well, being so tall. And I love riding in his corvette.

I sat with him in his corvette to his house. I've been here more than several times,and even have my own closet but we usually stay at my house since I usually don't come to the club. He shares the house with Pam. Safety in numbers. I turned in my seat to look at him straight. I knew what I was about to say wasn't going to be easy, at least for me but I also knew I had to say it.

" I need to know! I need to know what the deal is with this ring? You have to tell me all that I need to know or I'll end this relationship, even if that means death."

We weren't far from his house so I knew and as he sped up and continued in silence I knew he was going to wait till we got to the house, but I didn't know what I was waiting for .. answers or death!

We finally pulled into his garage and he got out and opened my car door and held it open for me to get out. " Come with me Jennifer." is all Eric said to me. So of course I followed.

We went into a room in his house that I never went to before, like a trophy room it had weapons all over the walls. And a glass case with a knife inside it. "This knife and the ring you are wearing are the only two things that I have kept with me since I first became a vampire. I was married once to my brother's widow. We had 3 children. I was out fighting when in battle when I had fallen with a fatal injury. I laid there for days till someone had found me and saved me. Although it wasn't the kind of saving I was thinking it would be. I was then turned and couldn't return to my family. But my maker he did return to my house to tell my wife and kids that I had died. He did this only after I had pleaded with him for days. My wife gave him the ring she was wearing as a sign that she was letting me go to the beyond. Little did she know that I was not in the beyond but to land of the living undead."

We had sat down and he was holding me in his arms as I was crying for his loss of so long ago. He took my face in his hands and looked in my eyes. " I want you to be my wife Jenn. I will love you forever. If you want to stay human I will love you till you die. If you want to become what I am I will gladly turn you so that we can live forever loving each other. This ring is my promise to protect you, to love you and yes to also marry you when you are ready. So Jenn? Will you marry me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Ok your now getting spoiled but I thought with such a cliff hanger if wouldn't be nice to leave you hanging so here it the results to the proposal. Plus when I'm done with this I will have the pictures and outfits to go along with this chapter.

Chapter 6~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**I wasn't expecting that at all and I couldn't answer him. Several minutes passed and I still had not answered Eric. I only had one answer I could give ....**_

_**"Yes! Yes I will marry you and yes I want to become a vampire, just can we wait till after we get married?"**_

_**Eric took me in his arms and smothered me with tiny kisses all over my body that tingled with every touch. He then ran us to the bedroom where I usually slept when we spent the night. His resting space at night was in a seperate section of the house that wasn't easily detected , a hidden room. But to serve the purpose of me we had our own room upstairs. **_

_**We were intangled in each other taking off each others clothes and kissing and me biting at him. I suddenly stopped and looked at him and I had to ask, " Can you go without human blood , can you live on only animal blood?" I had been wondering this since Rosalie had mentioned it in the bathroom.**_

_**Eric smiled at me like he knew I was going to ask him all along and why not we had just met a vampire who served on only animal blood? " Jenn since I'm over 1,000 years old I can not live or survive on only animal blood. I need the life of human blood to keep me alive or to keep me undead. I'm not sure why this Carlisle can sustain only on animal blood but I'm sure that his children are young. I can go a little longer than most vampires without any blood, but it's better if I have something once a week at least." **_

_**I knew he was telling me the truth and honestly I don't think I could go without him biting me and then wondered if that would change once I became a vampire? What would I prefer when I became one and would I even have a choice? But I let that be pushed to the back of my mind as Eric lowered down to my midsection and continued kissing. I leaned back and let him do his magic. **_

_**The next day I awoke as if in a dream. I knew what I had to do this day while Eric slept. I had to get my tattoo before we headed to Forks. **_

_**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

" Hey you ready to do this thing?" I asked the girls we were on a 3-way call which we usually did when I slept over at Eric's house. This was the easiest way to connect and make sure everyone was aware of the going on in the house for the day.

Donna replied with, "Yes I just haven't quite decided on what I'm getting yet I know where just not what?" She was getting it on her left breast she knew for sure.

" And Tawny you are still getting the celtic symbol you saw a while ago?" I asked already knowing the answer. " Yes still the one", she replied.

We hung up and I had a half hour to get ready and meet them at my work. I had a great artist friend who I worked with, Todd that always knew exactly how to do what I invisioned. I knew I need something with easy access to my back since that is where I was getting it and I headed to my closet that I had set up at Eric's place (which would also soon be mine!)

I headed out and damn! We forgot to pick up my car I left at Fangtasia last night! I headed back into the small kitchen. It was small since you know of course vampires don't eat but there on the counter was a note and a set of keys!

_Take my car. I'll drive with Eric to work today. PAM_

There they were Pam's BMW keys her brand new BMW too! I so like Pam! Oh the girls and I were so gonna drive this around town today after the tattoos! I hopped in the white beemer and sped off to town.

When I got there I was actually able to park right in front of the shop. When I entered Todd was in the front and let out a low whistle. " Who'd ya steal that from? Or did ya have to kill for it?" He was just joking of course, but I still glared at him for the remark. He knew who I was dating and liked to make wise cracks at me all the time. His wife Miki was always telling him he's gonna regret that when I'm a vampire! It always made me giggle.

Donna and Tawny were also there waiting for me and Donna was up first she has decided on also getting a tattoo for her man Adam.

I thought is was suited just for the 2 of them! The other guy who worked for Todd took Tawny and both of them were getting done at the same time. Miki, the girls and myself all talked wedding stuff as the guys were busy working.

I thought is was suited just for the 2 of them! The other guy who worked for Todd took Tawny and both of them were getting done at the same time. Miki, the girls and myself all talked wedding stuff as the guys were busy working.

Miki knew of a great wedding shop down the road that she had also heard great things about so we all made plans to stop there the next day. About an hour later both girls were done and Donna couldn't wait to get home to show Adam.

Todd looked at what Miki had drawn out for me and he gave me a long hard look and said" I'm gonna have to do this is 2 sessions to get it just right. I won't charge ya anything for it as a engagement present. But are you absolutely positive this is what you want this isn't no small ink job it's epic!"

I looked at Tawny and Donna, questioning them to maybe say something to make change my mind, but neither of them did. They knew this is what I wanted and also how I show I'm committed.

" Yes Todd this is what I want! Without a doubt!"

Todd and I then buckled down and started this work. I was getting it from shoulder blade to shoulder blade the whole way across the top of my back. When I saw it I knew instantly this is what I wanted. Eric was going to like it I knew it!

Two hours later...

" well the first part is done the outline and the first shading" Todd said. "Make sure you keep it wrapped and put ointment on it every other hour so it doesn't dry out."

" O my God Todd you act like this is my first tattoo! I know how to care for my tattoo for pete's sake, give me the goo and let's go."

I headed toward the door and then turned back and ran up to Todd and with Miki right beside him grabbed them both in my arms and hugged them and almost cried and said " Thank you so much guys! You mean the world to me!"

As we were leaving I looked in the mirror and turned to look at myself. It was awesome! and Eric was so gonna love it!I grabbed my little shrug so that Eric wouldn't notice it right away when he looked at me but figured he would smell it, the fresh blood and the ink.

As promised the girls and I drove Pam's car around. I even got pulled over on the freeway (I was going well over the speed limit and should of been arrested right then and there) When I handed the officer the car registration he looked at it and quickly handed it back. " You didn't steal this car correct?" Um stunned I replied, " Of course not she is my fiance's business partner!" He handed back my licence and said "Have a great day, slow down and tell Pam that Roger says hi!" The girls and I looked at each other and laughed but headed home at normal speed. Pam must get around more than I thought.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

I dropped the girls off at home since Rach had dropped them off in the city before she had gone to work. I hurried back to Eric's house to try and conceal my tat for even just a little before he got home and we left for Forks. I walked back to my closet and even though Eric usually stayed the night at my house I did stay at his and he prefered me to have my own clothing closet. I grabbed my tattoo goo out of my purse and procedded to cover my new tat. I then put plastic wrap around my shoulders hoping that is what Eric smelled instad of the blood. I doused myself in my favorite perfume

even though Eric prefered my natural smell. I found my luggage bag and packed. I put a long sleeve tee on next and laughed at the fact that Eric usually didn't see me in sleeves let alone a long sleeve shirt. He would definiatly know something was up!

I went to pack both luggage bags for the both of us but as I opened his case I saw that it was full.

I said outloud, "Damn vampire packed already!" Eric is always thinking ahead and probably didn it in a blurr this afternoon before he left for Fangtasia. I envy his speed.

Just as I finished packing myself I heard the alarm system beep and knew that signaled Eric's return.

And just like that Eric was beside me, actually over me , on top om me and I was naked from waist down as he was naked and entering me. " min kära (my love). I have missed you"

I melted under him with this words He knew when he spoke in his native tongue of scandnaivan I would completely surrender myself to his will. And who couldn't? He didn't need to translate himself any more he often wpoke to me and I had a natural gift of picking up languages and new the common words that he spoke to me often. He and Pam would still hold there business meetings in this language but I could never pick up what they said since they talked so fast to each other. What was the point I didn't need to know the workings of Fangtasia, and usually busied myself with cleaning up my food while they talked. I asked Eric to buy me a mini stove so that when I did stay I could make my self something other than tv dinners in the microwave. What he got me as a full size resturant oven. Unncessary but I still loved it. Eric always did things over the top when I asked for little things.

This day as we were leaving for Forks PAm handed me a tee shirt in a bag. I looked at her as she said, "It's for your trip I think this will make you feel more at home with these Cullens in Forks!" She had a smiled on her lips I couldn't quite translate to what she was hiding, I started to look inside. "Wait till you get there, I'll enjoy it more." With that she turned to leave but I grabbed her hand. As she looked back and starred at me I dropped and just said, " Thank you Pam... I guess."

Just a reminder to check out my profile for pictures and links to the tattoos mentioned.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok now on for the good stuff Eric and Jenn meeting the rest of the Cullens. Do I really need to say it ? Here goes the Cullens are all Stephanie Meyers and of course Eric belongs to Charlaine HArris but Jenn and anyone else you don't reconize is mine! Ok on we go...

Chapter 7~~~

As we are driving in silence I glance at Eric he is just smiling. I know he is thinking of me, cause it's always the same devilish grin he has right before we head to my bedroom for the night.

" What are you planning?" I ask already knowing the answer. We just pass The sign that reads 20 Miles to Forks!

I feel the car engine slow down a little though I don't feel the brakes being hit or see red for the brake lights. We haven't passed anyone on the highway for over an hour. Up ahead I notice a small turn off on side the road and just like that we turn over and stop. Eric quickly disappears out his door and opens my door and pulls me out onto the hood of the car, slamming his body into mine. The heat between us is overwhelming even though there is a light layer of frost on the ground already. My back is against the car door.

"I can't stand it any longer" He says to me between the kisses " the smell of your blood is making my mouth water and I haven't had anything to drink in over a week besides a little Trublood" He then pushes my hair to the side and bites into my neck.

I gasp! He hasn't actually bit into my neck since the first time we met 2 months ago I was You wrote on Apr. 5, 2010 at 10:38 AM

As we are driving in silence I glance at Eric he is just smiling. I know he is thinking of me, cause it's always the same devilish grin he has right before we head to my bedroom for the night.

" What are you planning?" I ask already knowing the answer. We just pass The sign that reads 20 Miles to Forks!

I feel the car engine slow down a little though I don't feel the brakes being hit or see red for the brake lights. We haven't passed anyone on the highway for over an hour. Up ahead I notice a small turn off on side the road and just like that we turn over and stop. Eric quickly disappears out his door and opens my door and pulls me out onto the hood of the car, slamming his body into mine. The heat between us is overwhelming even though there is a light layer of frost on the ground already. My back is against the car door.

"I can't stand it any longer" He says to me between the kisses " the smell of your blood is making my mouth water and I haven't had anything to drink in over a week besides a little Trublood" He then pushes my hair to the side and bites into my neck.

I gasp! He hasn't actually bit into my neck since the first time we met 2 months ago I was a little taken a back. There really isn't any pain, just a little shock from not having a warning. I sigh in the pleasure almost like an orgasm without the actual sex. My legs warm up between my thighs and I know this excites me. I pull my legs up around his waist and push into him. He groans on my throat and that even excites me further. He doesn't suck on me too long since that would kill me and since he is also so old (centuries old) he doesn't need as much blood as the young vampires do these days.

He grabs my legs and hitches them higher on his waist and quickly unbuckles my pants and pulls down my panties. He enters my slick wetness and proceeds to set a pace as I start to climate. I don't last long as I was already on my way as he was sucking my neck. I cry out in ecstasy as I never had been able to do before since we've always had someone in the house with us while love making. He continues as though he hasn't noticed the loud scream and I quickly join back in the heated love making scheme of it all. And as I loudly announce my next orgasm I hear him loudly groan with me as he himself also finishes. He leans down into my waist line and sucks every last drop dry. He doesn't seem to mind that it is also some of his own fluid. He has done it all, he has told me in the past of all his doings as a young vampire and still learning his way in the world.

We get back in the car and Eric reaches in the back of his seat and pulls out a box. " I know you aren't expecting this or even another ring, but I think you deserve it. Besides I don't want to compare my old ring to Wendy's ring when I know you like to shine! " He holds the open box out for me and takes the ring and gently slides in on my finger. " You can put the other on the other hand if you'd like?" He suggests. And I do exactly that.

" Eric I love it! I love the other one just as much but thank you. I love you!" I couldn't believe I just got another ring an official ring now everyone who looked at my hand would see I'm engaged! True, they wouldn't know that it was the great Vampire Viking Eric I was engaged to but this was now official. I was going to become Mrs. Eric Northman!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We drive on to Forks then. And I have an arm around Eric's arm as we are driving. I'm a little nervous and I know Eric senses that so he makes small talk with me to ease my tension.

"What I'm nervous about is how we will be received now that I have a bite on my neck, Rosalie seemed a little put off with all the people at Fangtasia that displayed theirs. I ramble on to Eric, noting that he is taking interest with this topic.

"Well you know as I spoke before about how I can't survive without human blood. The Cullen's have to survive on animal blood. You see he would turn a human with just one bite. I'm a little different with that as you know or you'd already be a vampire?" Eric smiles at me cause I usually let him bite me frequently.

" How do I become I vampire when I'm ready?" I'm eager to hear since this will most likely happen sometime near in the future. "Will it hurt, much?"

"Jenn I will do it as painlessly as possible. And it will require me to drain your life away by drinking more than I normally do so that you are within minutes of death. That little bit maybe the most painful. But then you get to drink my blood to revive yourself and also turn you to a vampire. Then we have to sleep for a day or two in darkness. It's at that time you are most vulnerable, since you can not be exposed to sunlight at all! I will also be in a vulnerable state since you will have to drink more of my blood than you normally do."

I ask him then just thinking of the new vampires we have come in contact with, " will I be like them or like you after I turn?" I don't care either way I just was wondering.

"Well that is one thing I don't know? My thoughts are that you will be just like myself since it is my blood that will be the one to turn you. But if you would like to try animals blood I'm sure that the Cullen's can show you the way to do that best!" I myself haven't had animal blood in decades." He stated just like when I say I haven't had fruity pebbles since I was 8. It made me chuckle. Eric chuckled too when he sensed my humor in the topic.

We then pulled into the driveway of a very big house that I knew was Cullen's house. It was beautiful! As we pulled up to the front of the house where we were to park. I saw Rosalie, Emmette and 6 other vampires come out the front and stand of the porch to greet us. This is going to be interesting.

O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0

I got out and hurried with Eric to the porch and was introduced to Dr. Carlisle and his wife Esme, Alice and her husband Jasper and Edward and his human wife Bella. As Eric and them were all talking I couldn't help but stare at Bella. She seemed normal and I felt like a freak. She smiled at me and looked back at Alice who was starring at Edward. He shook his head slightly and only slightly I barely noticed it at all.

Alice stepped forward and took my hand and pulled me aside with Jasper, Edward and Bella following. I had the feeling of an ambush, but Eric stayed were he was and didn't seemed worried at all.

" Don't be worried!" Jasper stated and I instantly did calm down "We don't eat people" Alice added and JAsper added to that " any more" Although that isn't what I was worried about I did feel better about being surrounded.

" I can't read your mind, why is that?" Edward stated quite abruptly.

"Edward isn't used to not being able to read minds especially the first time he meets someone to get a feeling about where they come from and all." Bella stepped forwrad to help me out with Edward's forwardness. " Tell us a little about yourself so we can get to know you better?"

" Well ask away I'm an open book and want you to like me." I told them all hoenstly cause I did want to get to know them better and wanted to know more about this " veggie diet" they kept!

"Why don't you tell us why you are dating a vampire and what you know about getting bit!" Jasper said to start the questioning out.

"Well my name is Jenn but I think you do know that from Rosalie. I work at a private school tutoring and part time at a tattoo shop peircing. I met Eric the first time I ever went into a vampire club in Seattle and we kind of .. well... had a moment of weekness and he bit me!" I wasn't about to tell all these vampires and human that I also lost my virginity as well. I'm no slut but knew that may come off as one if I added that to the story. So I continued, "Eric and I found quickly tat we couldn't be without each other and have been together ever since. He bites me cause he has to to survive. He told me that he once tried to survive without human blood but it wasn't enough and he grew very weak. The mind thing I'm not sure about cause none of the vampires at Fangtasia can glamour me either, sorry if that upsets you. " I smiled at Edward wishing for his sake that he could so that he would be more at ease around me. " But can you tell me why she" and I pointed at Bella " isn't a vampire either?"

Bella laughed and Edward cringed "I'm trying to talk him into turning me, but we haven't met a compromising agreement yet!

I sat back as Bella told me the story of her and Edward. How she came to know about him being a vampire and him being able to read everyone mind except her and now me. " Must be a Washington girl thing!" Edward stated as I could sense he was loosening up at this point. I wanted to hear more about this human and vampire relationship and of this veggie diet they had going on. I hoped the doctor would comment on this about if I could do it or not?

Then just at the moment Rosalie came into the group and Edward tensed up and he spoke first, " Rosalie don't , it's not necessary we aren't going to judge." I watched at they all tried to block her from coming in front of me. But I stood my ground expecting the worse.

"She let's him bite her! She likes him drinking her blood! That's low class and not a true way to show your love to someone." With a glaring eyes she looks at me, " That's just truly low" Oh i was soo not going to let that ride out my temper was just about to boiling and I was going to go off , weather I was a guest or not i was not going down easy.

" You got to be kidding me? Just because you have money girl doesn't mean jack shit...." Just at that moment i was stopped Eric pulled me aside and hushed me. " Jenn they would probably rather not hear your point of view on this matter." Eric said to me in a hurry I knew he was trying to save me from embarrassment in the long run but this was no way to handle me in this situation.

Alice starred ahead into space, and said to " Eric I don't think you should speak with Jenn that way it is not something that she is going to take well." And with this last statement Eric blew up himself. " How dare you suggest that not speak to my mate anyway I will talk to her as I please and you do NOT know what will happen. And with that I turned and asked Bella to take me into town.

I couldn't believe this was happening. Bella and Edward both came with me into town to make sure I made it safely. But I was fuming. Before I had left Eric said that i wouldn't be like this had I been more experienced we wouldn't be having this problem i should know my place. WTH? How again did I last this long with someone who was this sexists? And why would he say something like that? I mean I know I've never been with anyone else vampire or human before but I thought we were still good together and my inexperience was only subtle since we had so much passion between us? I wanted to cry i wanted to scream... I'd show him.

Edward and Bella actually took me to Port Angels so that I'd have a better chance finding a hotel and way to get home without having to call my girlfriends. I didn't want to admit to them my defeat in this relationship with Eric. I didn't even know if the relationship was over yet. "You're welcome to visit us anytime and we can answer any questions you may have before or after if you ever decide to turn." Bella told me as I got out of the car and headed to the hotel main lobby. I nodded and tried to smile.

They left and as i headed toward the desk I changed my mind and walked back out Edward and Bella had already left and were no where in sight. vampire driving. I walked down the street with my duffel bag and knew I needed to find somewhere to hold my gear and came across a club within attached hotel. i walked in not noticing the Hotel and club was not really named in big letters like a conventional club or hotel. I walked to the desk and saw the clerk look me over head to toe and take a deep breath and inhale the air around me and with a smile said " Welcome Mistress!" I handed him my own credit card I knew Eric would be trying to find me and using the black card was accessing that process.

I was actually escorted to my room and when I closed the door I sat down and tried to think. I couldn't so I decided to check the club out so I quickly changed and headed down the elevator to the unknowing I instantly knew upon entering this wasn't your normal club and thought about backing out and just spending the night in my room crying. I backed into a dark dark middle height smiled and I instantly noticed his teeth when he smiled at me, a vampire. i relaxed though knowing a smart vampire would smell another vampire on me and leave me alone weather or not they knew Eric or not. This vampire didn't seem to care and spoke with me.

You wrote on Apr. 8, 2010 at 12:16 AM

I sat back as Bella told me the story of her and Edward. How she came to know about him being a vampire and him being able to read everyone mind except her and now me. " Must be a Washington girl thing!" Edward stated as I could sense he was loosening up at this point. I wanted to hear more about this human and vampire relationship and of this veggie diet they had going on. I hoped the doctor would comment on this about if I could do it or not?

Then just at the moment Rosalie came into the group and Edward tensed up and he spoke first, " Rosalie don't , it's not necessary we aren't going to judge." I watched at they all tried to block her from coming in front of me. But I stood my ground expecting the worse.

"She let's him bite her! She likes him drinking her blood! That's low class and not a true way to show your love to someone." With a glaring eyes she looks at me, " That's just truly low" Oh i was soo not going to let that ride out my temper was just about to boiling and I was going to go off , weather I was a guest or not i was not going down easy.

" You got to be kidding me? Just because you have money girl doesn't mean jack shit...." Just at that moment i was stopped Eric pulled me aside and hushed me. " Jenn they would probably rather not hear your point of view on this matter." Eric said to me in a hurry I knew he was trying to save me from embarrassment in the long run but this was no way to handle me in this situation.

Alice starred ahead into space, and said to " Eric I don't think you should speak with Jenn that way it is not something that she is going to take well." And with this last statement Eric blew up himself. " How dare you suggest that not speak to my mate anyway I will talk to her as I please and you do NOT know what will happen. And with that I turned and asked Bella to take me into town.

I couldn't believe this was happening. Bella and Edward both came with me into town to make sure I made it safely. But I was fuming. Before I had left Eric said that i wouldn't be like this had I been more experienced we wouldn't be having this problem i should know my place. WTH? How again did I last this long with someone who was this sexists? And why would he say something like that? I mean I know I've never been with anyone else vampire or human before but I thought we were still good together and my inexperience was only subtle since we had so much passion between us? I wanted to cry i wanted to scream... I'd show him.

Edward and Bella actually took me to Port Angels so that I'd have a better chance finding a hotel and way to get home without having to call my girlfriends. I didn't want to admit to them my defeat in this relationship with Eric. I didn't even know if the relationship was over yet. "You're welcome to visit us anytime and we can answer any questions you may have before or after if you ever decide to turn." Bella told me as I got out of the car and headed to the hotel main lobby. I nodded and tried to smile.

They left and as i headed toward the desk I changed my mind and walked back out Edward and Bella had already left and were no where in sight. vampire driving. I walked down the street with my duffel bag and knew I needed to find somewhere to hold my gear and came across a club within attached hotel. i walked in not noticing the Hotel and club was not really named in big letters like a conventional club or hotel. I walked to the desk and saw the clerk look me over head to toe and take a deep breath and inhale the air around me and with a smile said " Welcome Mistress!" I handed him my own credit card I knew Eric would be trying to find me and using the black card was accessing that process.

I was actually escorted to my room and when I closed the door I sat down and tried to think. I couldn't so I decided to check the club out so I quickly changed and headed down the elevator to the unknowing.

I instantly knew upon entering this wasn't your normal club and thought about backing out and just spending the night in my room crying. I backed into a dark dark middle height smiled and I instantly noticed his teeth when he smiled at me, a vampire. i relaxed though knowing a smart vampire would smell another vampire on me and leave me alone weather or not they knew Eric or not. This vampire didn't seem to care and spoke with me.

"Are you alone tonight? You seem alone and i want to make sure I don't need to step back for him." He had a southern drawl when he spoke and I wondered where he came from exactly. I shook my head no and he introduced himself as Bill, just Bill.

A/N ~ I'm gonna leave it there until tonight or even tomorrow or even wait the weekend you have plenty to read and the antcipation will only leave you wanting more :)


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks again for all who are reading Im trying my best to get all of my updates to you as fast as possible. Thaks to all my cafemom friends you are my light!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Chapter 8 ~

I instantly knew upon entering this wasn't your normal club and thought about backing out and just spending the night in my room crying. I backed into a dark dark middle height smiled and I instantly noticed his teeth when he smiled at me, a vampire. i relaxed though knowing a smart vampire would smell another vampire on me and leave me alone weather or not they knew Eric or not. This vampire didn't seem to care and spoke with me.

"Are you alone tonight? You seem alone and i want to make sure I don't need to step back for him." He had a southern drawl when he spoke and I wondered where he came from exactly. I shook my head no and he introduced himself as Bill, just Bill.

" Well Bill..." I was feeling a little more confident, "Don't you have a last name? Or am I to assume you like Bill like Cher does?" I smiled knowing just as well he might not answer me. But low and behold he did.

"I am Bill Compton miss. And would you care to dance?" He held out his hand for me to take and I did. He led me to the dance floor and we danced. A nice moderate dance not to fast but still a little on the dirty side, I was getting into it too. I was thinking of Eric's last comment that I wasn't too experienced and that he thought he wouldn't have this hard of a time if I was more experienced. Did he mean in the bed or with vampires in general? I was a little confident also knowing this vampire Bill Compton couldn't glamour me either. There is safety in that knowledge trust me. So after the first dance BIll guided me to the bar and ordered me a drink called a vampire I've had one of these before at my visit to Fangtasia Chambord® raspberry liqueur, vodka and cranberry juice, it goes down so easily I ordered a second and finished that one before talking to a second vampire who apprently was freinds with Bill his name was Godric. They both seemed rather chatty for a vampire and I was shocked out how much info about myself that I gave them. The alcohol must be kicking in I thought to myself as yes another vampire introduced himself to our growing crowd. This one's named was Chow and he was a rather large looking asian guy. But again I felt I had nothing to fear since I couldn't be glamoured. But as the night wore on our group got a little bigger and we were asked to move to a private room and I followed willingly and stupidly. Did I ever think that maybe these guys being vampires were also a hell of a lot stronger than mw and could easily over power me? No!

As soon as we had gotten settled in the room it changed. Bill leaned into my ear and whispered to me , "May I taste you?" Again I should have said no, but I heard Eric's voice again 'should be more experienced' And as the stupidists thing I will have ever done, I leaned my neck to the side.

As Bill stepped forward to taste me , Godric stepped forward also and then Chow and then I don't know who else but I soon was unaware of what was happening and passed out in a panic, thinking this is how I die.

Eric POV~

My temper I usually bask in it as it gets things done, but today was not that case. I said it and as soon as I looked into her eyes I knew I had done wrong. How could I have ever uttered such a thing to my love? But again my temper came forward and I turned away and let her be taken to town. I knew I could find her once she arrived. Maybe it would be a btter thing for her to also cool down before we talked again and hopefully made up.

Before Bella and Edward arrived back, it was Alice that came forward and put an arm on my shoulder you must go to her I see the hotel she is entering but she won't be staying there long and I don't see the name of where she is going to stay, but it doesn't feel safe.

I turned and blurred to my corvette, blurred that is what Jenn always called it when we ran fast. I drove top speed to Port Angels and stopped in front of the hotel Alice mentioned. I parked my car and asked the desk clerk if he had seen which way the younger girl had gone that came in but didn't get a room. He just shrugged at me and said sorry. I walked down the street trying to follow her scent but for some reason to not avail was not able to pick up her scent as I normally do. But in that next moment I picked up another scent a scent I thought I had left back in Louisiana... Bill Compton and at that moment knew to follow his scent instead of trying to find Jenn's. He was here for revenge and brought along some others with him to help carry out the deed.

I came to a halt as I came upon the entrance of Club Dead at least that was the nick name for this place. I wondered why Jenn had dared to even enter this place as it was screaming hostile from every angle. I entered and right away a waiter came to my side and said " my ledge, what may I get for you?"

" You know damn well my mate is here and I want to know where she is and she better not be hurt!" I was anger and I tried not to shout but my anger showed through it all and without hesitation he took me to the very back private room the club had and I opened the door.

I didn't see Jenn at all. All I saw was a pile of vampires over a lump of a body. I noticed the heels first cause I've seen these pumps before and I knew those legs better than I knew my own hands.

At once several vampires noticed me and backed away into the corner trying to go unnoticed and get out of the room I was not concerned about them I would deal with them later. I stepped forward at Bill was wiping his mouth of blood dripping off his chin.

Jenn looked up at me with wide eyes and tears streaming down, her blouse was covered in blood and she lifted her arms just barely towards me and whispered "Jag är ledsen" ( I'm sorry)

Bill stood up and laughed , " You see? You see what I have done? You took my Sookie and now I have taken your Jenn? "

"Bill you are crazy! Sookie was never yours just as she was never mine. She is Sam's That is where she is meant to be with Sam not us. You have to accept that and should realize you should never mess with anything that is mine." Sookie was a long time ago and I had only wanted her at the time cause she was so hard to get but in the end I gave up and walked away as seeing she was meant to be with Sam Merlot owner of Merlottle's Bar and Grill.

I took another step toward Bill and saw that he was also a little drunk from drinking too much blood. This angered me even further and as I took one more step towards Bill my anger radiating down my body I roared and took a hold of his arms and ripped them clear off his body and tossed them aside as I grabbed his head and ripped that off as well and threw it towards Godric. He was always a pig and now he was also going to die like a pig and as he held onto Bill's head not knowing what to do I threw my fist into his gut and ripped his insides out and riped his body clear in half. Chow was going to be speared I had decided as I picked up a chair and broke the legs off and rammed the end into Chow;s chest! I then ripped the spear out and killed every last one left in the room and grabbed Jenn and left the club.

I found her room key and took her to her room where she was going to die tonight!

I called Dr Cullen and he answered on the 1st ring. "We are on our way Eric, you just have to tell us what hotel it is your at Alice doesn't see any name." I told them Club Dead all though I also knew the name wasn't posted in lights on the front like a normal hotel. "You'll have to follow my scent to get you to the right place it's a vampire supernatural hotel and not for human's."

I layed next to Jenn and waited for the doctor to come and tell me what to do. I didn't want to Jenn to die and I knew that the only way to maybe save her was to change her to a vampire.

I whispered gently to her my love what where you thinking I'm sorry I hurt you with my words and I'm sorry you didn't know enough to stay away from Bill Compton. After what seemed like hours but really was only I few minutes a alight kock came on the door and it opened and he blurred to her side.

After checking her vitals he looked at me and said "Feed her your blood." I instantly bit my arm and held it to her mouth. "She wanted to wait till after we married till she was turned." I don't know why I said this but I did to this doctor who might just be able to help me keep Jenn's wish.

"Well we won't have to turn her yet but she will be very cery close after this, I suggest you call your Pam and any others that can donate without turning her. I am just afraid that giving her our blood may instantly change her. We should do some test after this to see what the difference in our blood is that makes us so different vampires?" I called Pam and told her to bring a couple of her friends that I knew who I could trust.

After about 10 min of drinking my blood Jenn's eyes fluttered and she took a deep breath and her eyes fell back and she fainted. I looked at Carlisle and wanted to know if this was alright?

"She is healing. She will live but I fear that you may need to change her on your honeymoon. She is a different kind of human and a different kind of vampire than I have ever come across right now and doesn't quite fit into either species. I looked at him wondering what this might mean for her and what this means for me? Pam was in the room in the next moment and opened her vein for my love. She nodded to the door and there was Amelia and Sophie. I was going to owe them big time.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm not going to say anything but that this isn't what you thought it was going to be is it?

Chapter 9~ Jenn's POV

O my I felt like I don't know like I'd been asleep for days maybe even years and I knew looking at Eric was not going to tell me any differently. He looked the same as always. But as I sat up he smiled and I looked around at everyone, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Alice, Pam and Eric.

Eric was smiling like the cheshire cat had swallowed a canary and I could feel his relief as I moved my feet around to the edge of the bed.

I was wearing the shirt Pam had given me, I wonder who had dressed me. I looked around the room and noticed Alice looking at me with a big cheesy grin and guessed that it was her.

"You will feel different Jenn but rest assured we were able to keep you alive without turning you... completely." Dr Cullen said to me as he moved forward to check my vitals.

I went to speak and the first sound the came out didn't sound like me so I cleared my throat and tried again. " How long have a been out?"

Bella came to sit on the end of the bed near me and answered, "Only a day Jenn. Does it feel longer to you?" I nodded but didn't want to explain it in detail.

Dr. Cullen moved away and looked at me as he spoke, "Jenn although you are not quite a vampire you are also not quite a human. I have never come across anything like you before in all my 300 years! So you need to be especially careful you may need to drink blood or you may not I really don't know and would like if for the first week you could stay here in Forks for closer observation. I spoke with Eric and he and Pam made the arrangements for you already with your 2 jobs. I hope that is alright?" And he had been so nice I thought I was a little angry yes that they would all take assumptions like that on my behalf but then again I was still alive in all my stupidity. I looked at Eric and he was just sitting beside me waiting, waiting for me to make a decision on him. I did look at him and all I saw was my viking vampire and my true love.

"Eric... I'm sorry I did such a stupid thing and I'm sorry I ran out. My anger got the best of me and me stupidity ran out away with me. I won't let that happen ever again I promise." I told him with everyone present I knew I goofed and I wanted to make things right.

" My love... I am sorry I should have never said those things to you and I know that you are a strong woman and can never be ordered around. It is I who should be asking for your forgiveness in this situation." I took his face in my hands and pulled him to my body. This was so small feat and I must also be stronger as this half breed.

At the next moment the room was empty and eric and I were in each others arms and naked. Well truthfully I only had a rob on since they had taken all my clothes off when I was dieing. We made love to each other until the sun rose and as I looked out the window I felt hot very very hot. I pulled away from the window and strunk behind Eric's body for protection. He looked into my yes to check how I was feeling and told me to look in the mirror my eyes were red bright red iris'. "My love I will need to get you a drink or maybe even a small animal to fix this problem."

He blurred out the door and returned instantly with a bottle of Trublood in his hand. I took it looking at it smelled the open bottle and instantly guled the whole thing in 5 seconds flat.

My love I will have to get you more." Eric laughed as he went to get more. I looked in the mirror again and noticed my eyes had already begin to change but not to my original color they where black pure black.

As Eric returned he returned also with the doctor, who also noticed the change in my eyes.  
"Well we need to get you back to the house right away. Well at least we will have to wait till night fall it seems? This is quite different, as you seem allergic to sunlight which not even Eric is imprisoned by." Carlisle seemed up set by this last bit of info and wondered what else I would not be able to do.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0o

After nightfall we made our way to The Cullen's in Forks! The trip home was also very eventful. We crossed paths with a deer and I about jumped out of the car moving at 100 MPH to go and catch the deer. Eric stopped the car in time and let me go hunt the deer I returned with my clothes in tatters, I also had found a bob cat that was not at all happy to be found. As Eric looked at me he instantly regretted letting me find my own way in the hunt. Edward and Carlisle promised they would take me next time to show me the ways.

When we got to the house it was like the first time I visited except this time I had a few of the Cullen vampires in the car with me as we got out to be welcomed.

Alice blurred to my side and quickly told me to come in and get changed I looked a fright! Bella walked slowly towards me and Edward stepped in her path to block me. That of course set the chain reaction of Eric stepping in front of me to guard me as well. I just laughed of course Bella's blood held no temptation for me, but whoa... Eric's blood I never noticed it before as much as I did at the moment.

Alice took my hand and led me away as I starred at Eric and his beautiful mouth watering neck. I didn't stop starring at him till he was no longer in my view. Alice actually had to shake me to get my attention. "Jenn... Please put this on, your torn clothes is something less to be desired. And I want your full attention to what I have found for you while you were.. well while you were distracted!"

You wrote on Apr. 14, 2010 at 9:52 PM

After nightfall we made our way to The Cullen's in Forks! The trip home was also very eventful. We crossed paths with a deer and I about jumped out of the car moving at 100 MPH to go and catch the deer. Eric stopped the car in time and let me go hunt the deer I returned with my clothes in tatters, I also had found a bob cat that was not at all happy to be found. As Eric looked at me he instantly regretted letting me find my own way in the hunt. Edward and Carlisle promised they would take me next time to show me the ways.

When we got to the house it was like the first time I visited except this time I had a few of the Cullen vampires in the car with me as we got out to be welcomed.

Alice blurred to my side and quickly told me to come in and get changed I looked a fright! Bella walked slowly towards me and Edward stepped in her path to block me. That of course set the chain reaction of Eric stepping in front of me to guard me as well. I just laughed of course Bella's blood held no temptation for me, but whoa... Eric's blood I never noticed it before as much as I did at the moment.

Alice took my hand and led me away as I starred at Eric and his beautiful mouth watering neck. I didn't stop starring at him till he was no longer in my view. Alice actually had to shake me to get my attention. "Jenn... Please put this on, your torn clothes is something less to be desired. And I want your full attention to what I have found for you while you were.. well while you were distracted!"

"Ok? You have my attention now what would you have possibly found while I was.. well as I was dying? I mean you had other things on your mind of course but was this a vision for just something that came up?" I was giving her hard time I was still thinking of how Eric's blood would feel running down my throat and how it would feel to drink it for eternity, but I also wanted to know what she found.

Alice continued and pulled a dress bag from the closet and I turned to her as I pulled my shirt over my head. " I found your wedding dress! I know it's the one I've seen you walking down the aisle in my visions and I know you love it!" She just knew did, well I'd prove her wrong. I never like anything especially the first dress I see.

But then well she proved right and she proved me wrong and I'm glad no one can read my mind cause then they would have all knew how wrong I was. The dress was beautiful. It wasn't white it was more of a champagne color and it was strapless to show off my tattoos and well it was old fashioned just like Eric but new and modern at the same time just like me.

I wanted to cry and I didn't even know if I could cry and then the tears fell. Bella looked at me in shock. "Jenn... O my... Alice get her tissues."

In that next moment the dress was put away and the room was full of the guys. Eric and Carlisle was hovered over me in a panic.

"We don't cry, We've never been able to cry, not ordinary ones and not ones like these. Jenn You are truly a mystery." Carlisle said to me as I wiped away my tears. I looked down at the tissue and saw that it was wet with bright red blood. I was crying blood!

As I looked at this the evidence of my blood tears, I cried more. Eric took my in his arms and forgot about my abnormality and was once again taken over by Eric's blood his neck so close to my mouth. My mouth began to water as I could hear the blood flowing in his veins. Alice suggested we go to our rooms and the everyone go for a walk outside or hunt in case of the vampires. Edward would distract Bella outside some how.

Eric and I were in our room instantly and I ripped Eric's shirt off his body. Eric growled as I stood starring at him also with no clothes and tried to kiss me patiently. I wanted to kiss him so badly but instead as he was kissing my neck I bit him and he was on his knees with shock over my power and strength in that moment.

As I bit into him I also shocked myself and backed myself into the corner of the bedroom. " What am I?" I asked not only to Eric but to me as well. "Am I even more a freak of the supernatural? How can you love me?" I was in hysterics at this point and just let Eric take me in his arms to soothe me.

"My love you are not a freak of any nature. I love you and we will find out all that you can do tomorrow, but now let us just bathe and relax yourself. If you need to drink my blood I will gladly give you my blood for your body, but I think you should know you are already so close to changing it maybe better to wait and drink the blood of animals as the Cullens do at this time, at least until we know more."

Eric always knew the words to calm my soul. And this is why I loved him and why I did want to spend the rest of eternity with him.

A/N~ Ok sorry if your reading this before I'm done updating my profile for the wedding dress I promise it will be on before tomorrow night but please come back and see it I love this wedding dress! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Ok sooooooo, Eric's proposed and Jenn's been turned... kind of and wait there is still more... Hope you like I know there is alot out there reading I see you but no one has reviewed yet and that would be nice, trust me! :) I'd love to hear what you think of the new development coming around.

Chapter 10~

The next day Eric walked with me to Carlisle's office. As we walked I noticed the room was also set up a little like a doctor's office. Which I know he's a doctor but do all doctors have an office in their home? Carlisle asked me to change into the hospital gown and waited outside while Eric watched me change. I could feel the heat of his desire as I slid my clothes off onto a pile. I looked at him and let out a low growl myself. I wanted his blood and I knew if I did as I wanted I would aslo be turning into a vampire more quickly than I intended.

Carlisle returned and asked Eric to leave. "I think it would be better for Jenn not to be so tempted to bite you if you weren't in the room." And Eric reluctingly left to go to the other vampires waiting on the report of my health and find out more about me, this half breed.

Carlisle wanted to find out more about my strength since I told him all of what happened last night when I bite Eric. Well ok I didn't tell him everything but you know everything that was important. He checked all my vitals and took several vials of blood for some tests he thought he could run and as an after thought he threw a scapal at me right at me and without a second thought I caught it. "Bend it Jenn." Was his next command.

The scapel was made of titanium, just for working on vampires so it was especially tough. I held me arm out to really make an impact and nothing. I looked at the doctor with a question in my eyes. I swallowed hard the lump in my throat, "I can't do it! What's wrong with me? I over powered Eric last night, this should be nothing!" I was starting to panic. Carlisle stepped forward and put his hadn on my shoulder calming me instantly.

"Jenn I think and this is just a thought, that what happened last night was because you were biting him. And only because you had that little taste of his blood were you able to control him. You said you only had a taste, but what if you would have drank more?" He stood back reflecting on what he was about to say. "You definitely don't want to drink his blood. I think if you would you would drain him completely." He paused then and said " You had enough strength to tear yourself away from him, yes it was partly fear of what was happening but a true monster would have kept drinking and dealt with the realization later after the hunger was gone. I'm going to run a few test with this blood, but I think you are going to be real vulnerable until you change. And we are going to have to keep you fed and protected!" He turned as his back as I got dressed quickly and the other vampires entered the room. " So you all understand to be gentle with her and for god's sake we need to have her fed every hours as if she were a human but with blood?" Everyone nodded even Rosalie.

Alice stepped forward to with a comment to help everyone. "She won't drink from any humans so Edward you don't need to worry about Bella and Jenn being together I can see them actually being together having fun." Everyone including myself breathed a sigh of relief.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

My first hunt with the Cullen's was exciting though I could tell when we were leaving that Bella was a little jealous of this bond that was happening with everyone during the hunt. I nodded to her and reassured her there was nothing to worry about and that soon enough she would be joining us all. During the hunts my senses were honed on what i was doing and my strength was spectacular. But once we stopped I was a fragile creature again. I preferred to eat the bobcats in the woods and found that they were also a little harder to catch then the first one I caught. So I normally settled for the deer in the area.

Carlisle continued to take my blood everyday to see if it was changing at all. And Eric and I usually had sex right after I returned from feeding. We had found that if it was too close to feeding time I had a hard time focusing on our love making and more focused on his neck.

And oh my God I have to get married before I have this baby was the only thing on my brain at that moment

About a month after I was half way turned, I started experiencing some new difficulties in eating. The first time when I was eating I had to stop and almost released the deer because i started to dry heave. But I caught the lame deer and killed it instantly to finish it off. The second time I actually threw up all the animals blood when I had finished. I didn't tell anyone since they weren't nearby at the when we returned I had forgotten it and it didn't seem that important.

Later that week when Carlisle was doing his blood test thingy. He was looking at the results the results he looked at everytime. I didn't they changed at all but he shook his head gasped and sat down. "I didn't think it was possible?"

Not knowing what he was talking about I asked, "What am I pregnant?" Like really I'm a half breed how could that happen, it couldn't at least I thought so. Carlisle looked at me and nodded.

"But how?" I asked in disbelief, "When could this of happened? I mean I know how it happens but he's a vampire and I'm some kind of wierd half breed!"

Eric sensing my hysterics at the moment came rushing in and held me in his arms. "What happened doctor?"

Carlisle explained to us that somehow what musta have happened right after the changed I had also ovulated and because I'm not a full vampire I was also able to conceive, but he was thinking this child was going to be like me now a half breed. We will have to wait and see what this pregnancy brings as time will only tell.

A/N ~ More to come promise!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11~

Oh my God! I had to sit down and even Eric stood beside me in a trance. Carlisle stood in front of me, "I know this is a first. But you can rest assured you will be cared for in the best way."

Eric stood up and looked at Carlisle taking both shoulders in his big hands and said, " I'm 1,000 years old! I haven't fathered any children for over 1,000 years! What am I going to do?"

Carlisle chuckled and answered him, " the same thing every new father has done in the last 1,000 years... learn. You will be fine but I'm more worried about Jenn here, Eric. This is going to very hard on her body and we need to take special care of her for I'm not entirely sure of how long the baby will take to grow, how fast it will take or in what condition it will leave Jenn."

With that Alice bobbed in with Bella saying the knew exactly how to take care of me and scooted me off to a room. Once we were seated I looked at them and said very calming, "I need to call my friend. They haven't heard from me more than once since I've changed and I'm surprised they haven't already came to check on me."

With that they handed me a phone and I dialed Donna's number. "Jenn?... Oh my God are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to call you and tell you not to come find me and that I have some news!"

"Umm...? Well you see... we are already in Forks we just need to know exactly where this house is that you are at?" I could hear the others in the back round and knew there was going to be no turning these girls around.

I looked at Alice who I could tell she also just had a vision of all our soon to be visitors. She nodded her head at me with the go ahead to tell them how to get to the house.

I made my way downstairs a little too fast and when I reached the bottom I fell gasping for breathe. And as Eric came to help me I barred my teeth. I was hungry and had gone too long between feeding. Edward quickly came to my aid and handed me a bottle of bright red drink which I could smell was blood.

"We were just alking about keeping this on supply for you since in the coming months it will be harder for you to go hunting with us as we usually do. I guess it's good we had gotten some a while?" he smiled with his eyes and I knew he found this a little humorous.

"I guess it's good that this will only happen once and that normal humans and vampires don't procreate? This would be a lot to handle with 2 pregnant females." I looked at Bella and she nodded in relief.

At that a SUV pulled in and I watched Donna, Rachel and Tawny get out and look around. Once they saw me standing in the window they came running. Alice quickly took my cup of blood away. No freaking them out right away right?

Donna quickly came to hug me while the other held back just a little, unsure of what everyone was or what kind of creature they were. Donna a little more used to the situation as she was dating Adam a werewolf and pack leader. She was a little more used to the paranormal.

I ushered everyone into a nice seating room off to the side and asked if it was alright that we girls were left alone to talk. I needed to tell these girls right away what they deal was with me and why they haven't really heard from me.

As we sat in a semi circle with the furniture, I took a deep breath. "Well I'm not human.. well at least part of me isn't. I'm half way to being coming a vampire."

Tawny took a deep breath, " I knew it I just knew this kind of thing was going to happen.

Did he just give in one night and decide enough was enough he couldn't wait any longer?" I could tell tawny was pissed and I knew although she liked me with Eric she also knew that something bad might happen while I was dating him.

"Guys it's not like that, really." I didn't want to tell you guys before but I kind of ran away and kind of got into a bad situation all by myself and well I died." There I said it. I looked at each of the girls and held there hands. "The only way for Eric and Carlisle to keep me alive was for me to drink even more vampire blood than normal, but it was somehow not enough to turn me all the way and I became something that really hasn't ever happened before. I'm a half breed and well somehow in that whole thing I also became pregnant."

Rachel squeeled and embraced me immediatly. Donna hugged me tight and by goly so did Tawny. i held them all back just a little and they were all crying. Crying tears of happiness thankfully. I ducked out quickly knowing that myself was soon going to be crying and seeing my tears was kind of freaky. Eric was around the corner and handed me a tissue and helped me fix my face before I went back into my friends.

When I came back Tawny was all business. "So are you going to be staying here? Or are you going to come back to the city in Seattle?"

"Well..." I looked back at Eric who was still hidden from the girls "I think I'm going to stay here, closer to Dr. Cullen. He is not sure how long this baby is going to stay in my belly or exactly what we are gong to face as it progresses." I looked at Donna I knew she was going to have a hard time excepting my absence.

She straightened up and squared off her shoulders, "Well then we are going to be taking turns and one of us will be here every weekend. Bella's good atleast you have one human here all the time but there is nothing in the world better than one of your 3 best friends!"

The chatted quietly among themselves discussing who would have the first weekend and so forth. I sat down and as I did I felt a kick in my stomach. I held my breath and looked for Eric who also noted my change and put his hands on my belly. I waited to see if I could feel it again.

Tawny looked at us and sighed, " This is going to be one strange pregnancy, I just know it!"

A/N~ Ok now review away.


	12. Chapter 12

I realize I haven't updated recently with this story but work has been crazy and I had a holiday so as reward for waiting I will be giving you 2 chapters back to back thanks!

Chapter 12

Carlisle came quickly in the room behind Eric and noticed also that it was the baby kicking which was very strange this early in a pregnancy. "I feel fine, really." I got up and was also given another bottle of Trueblood. I walked to Alice looking squarely in her eyes, "Let's start planning this wedding cause I am not having this baby out of wedlock!" I turned to Eric and said " yes you heard me! I may be having a half human half vampire baby but by no means am I also having a bastard baby!"

Everyone looked at me and chuckled quietly at this boldness of me and Eric just stood shocked at this revalation I seem to be having. "Of Course my love I'd never dream of having any baby with out being properly married! Alice spare no expense in getting this wedding to everything Jenn dreams and in 2 weeks time. I think we should have it before then end of the month!" he smiled at me and I knew he was speaking from our bond.

All the girls, Donna, Rachel, Tawny, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Pam and myself sat around their dining room table with huge book in front of Alice.

"Now I've seen 2 different scenarios in my head for your wedding Jenn. One of them is small with only one girl standing beside you and the other has 5 girls standing at your side. Which one do you think you would like?"

I looked around the table at each of my close friends new and old and I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. And I shrugged my shoulders. Tawny who always played the role of my big sister spoke up first. "I think... due to the baby situation in the extent of the guest like, which I think is going to also be small due to the fact that not everyone will be able to understand the matter of vampire/ human... well I think that only one of us should stand with Jenn and I vote Donna."

We all looked at Donna and her cheeks turned a bright red. "I would love to be, if that is alright with everyone? I mean I know you all mean so much to Jenn and that in our hearts we will all be standing by her!"

"So ... with that settled let's talk guest list and theme." Alice continued to run down the list of things that needed to be decided at that moment before any other plans were made.

In the end it was decided that while it was themed it really wasn't going to feel themed. And it would be vintage style, lots of lace and lots of guess list would be under 100 which I still thought was high but Pam said there was certain vampires that needed to be included. Alice took Donna to the bridal shop to find a dress and since she had already seen the dress all she needed to do was take a picture and send it to me. Everyone on the receiving end of the picture text was in awe. When I showed it to Eric he was also excited for all the planning.

.

After Donna and Alice returned I had had about enough and needed to rest. I ended up sleeping 2 days. And I slept like the dead a common trait of vampires with only the humans worrying about the long sleep. I woke up refreshed and very hungry. Alice rushed into the room with a warm bottle of Trueblood for me. I received it with a warm smile in return. Alice picked up the dress and brought it home. "I know a seamstress we can call in the area that doesn't have any problems with vampires. She will gladly hem and fit the dress in time for the wedding." With that she whipped out her cell and quickly called someone and ended the call with promises of seeing her shortly.

Before new company arrived I went to see the good Dr. Cullen in his study. It was day time and I was a little now on regular human schedule. It seems though with the baby that I was more vampire qualities than human but also being pregnant I wasn't harmed by the daylight as I was when I was just a halfy.

I knocked slightly on the open door and Carlisle was sitting at his desk. In a blur he was at my side guiding me to a seat. "Dr... um I've been feeling super lately but will I continue to sleep for days in a row every time I fall asleep?" I asked because I certainly didn't want to sleep through my wedding day.

"Jenn of course not! I'm certain that this is just an exaggerated stage of what every new mother deals with in the first stages of pregnancy. You just being what you are are prone to being a bit more so than regular humans. There is nothing wrong with it and in deed I think it will slow down by time the wedding is here." I put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me calmly to make sure I was resting easy on this info. "Jenn I would like to examine you again if that is alright because I can now hear a slight second heartbeat as you are near me."

I blurred to the curtained off area to change into the hospital gown and sat on the exam table. Carlisle quickly brought the sonogram machine to my side and started the work on my belly. As he glided over my midsection I noticed I had already started showing slightly and hoped that I would be able to fit into my dress next week.

I looked from the doctor's face to the sonagram machine to see his reaction as what I saw what clearly 2 babies! " Well Jenn? Do I need to tell you as I can clearly hear your heat beat racing as you are seeing what I am seeing. You are having Twins!"

A/N~ Ok I'm stopping here for a small break and check out my profile for the pic of the Maid of honor's dress!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12~

I looked at the doctor and just blinked my eyes while I did see what he saw only hearing him actually confirm the truth was mind blowing. I spoke the next sentence low and very slowly, "Don't tell Eric yet." I wanted a surprise and I knew he would only worry more. I watched as he nodded and not wanting to say more be overheard, turned away and let me get dressed.

I left Carlisle's office and headed to Alice's room where I knew she would be waiting with everyone for my final fitting. I opened the door and just smiled. Alice looked at me and said, "I wish I could see the future of this baby and know why you are smiling. But we don't have time to contemplate that right now. Jenn meet Melissa your seamstress to the supernaturals."

I put my hand out to meet Melissa and I knew she was cool. I'm very good at picking out good people and she was good. "Now let's get down to business!" Alice ushered me into my dress one last time and looked at my waist. "Jenn? You have a bigger baby bump the 2 days ago? It's a good thing thsi wedding is only 4 days away or you'd be totally busting at the seams!"

Melissa started tucking me in at the top and said, " really since she was so skinny before we are actually at a good place and won't have to do much work at all and I think just shortening the hem line will be all, besides your boobs are going to be perfect! "

Three days later Melissa was back with the dress and I was back in the dress and although I was a little tight at the top I felt perfect. I didn't want the thing falling down and exposing myself to all the wedding guests!

All the girls were standing around me and I knew that tomorrow was going to be perfect. Donna was fitted in her dress, everyone else's custom dress was also ready and now we just had to make it through the night without the guys actually finding out about my dress. I knew if Edward could read Alice's or Rosalie's or Esme's mind he'd slip and Eric would figure out something. As he knew absoutly nothing about omy dress color sleeves nothing!

That night before I slipped into bed I went downstairs and out the back to see everything that was laid out to perfection. I knew Alice had done everything as I wanted and I knew the Cullen's had also put a little money into insuring that it would be a story book wedding for Eric and I. We had chose to have the wedding at dusk with the sun setting I knew that even that little bit of sunlight would make all the vampires sparkle, but I also knew that everyone attending although not human all knew of our existence. It would be beautiful, and I was so happy that vampires did show up in photographs. And we had the best supernatural photographer Marissa that traveled from afar to our event! The gazebo was perfect!

I slipped back up to bed and lay my head down and rolled to my side and as I did I felt 2 kicks in my ribs. Ouch! that hurt I said as I rubbed my belly. O I so hoped I made it through tomorrow without any problems.

As the sun rose the next day i rolled over and covered my head. Alice came in the room and bounced on the end of the bed and I popped slightly in the air. " wakey wakey and get up! We have a day at the spa. You need to get up."

I looked at her in astonishment. " how in the world am I going to make it through a spa if I'm drinking blood every other hour?" Did I mention that lately I've had to increase my feedings to every other hour. And most time Eric only came to talk with me right after I fed. It was safer that way Alice said. We went downstairs and there in the den was a full spa set up. "I knew we couldn't take you out so instead we brought it all here."So we spent the day getting pampered for the wedding evening. And every other hour someone brought me a bottle of Trueblood in a covered non see through glass. It was quite fun and none of the guys interrupted our all girls time even once.

We all headed upstairs afterwards to dress and finish with preperations and just as the sun was setting I walked down the stairs and out to greet Eric under the gazebo. The guests there seemed to be so many that I didn't know but I knew Eric knew them. I looked for the ones I did know and found them all in the front where my family was to be seated. And I then saw my older brother John and his wife Jennifer with their 3 teenage kids. I gulped down a nervous knot and repeated over and over to myself I will not cry! And I looked beside them and saw Pam in a beautiful baby blue dress suit. She didn't look like any other vampire or human I'd ever seen and I had to giggle to myself and was relieved to feel the tears holding back.

As I finally came in view of Eric I smiled he looked beautiful in his tuxedo. I let him pick out what he'd be comfortable wearing and was happy with his choice. He stood vampire still his perfect blue eyes fixated on mine and I knew in that moment the ceremony was going to go without a hitch.

O0O0O0O0O0O

As Eric closed the door behind me I could see the lust in his eyes and shivered in anticipation as he walked toward me. I turned my back towards him lifting my hair just slightly as it was in a slight twist across my nape and he slowly unbuttoned the back kissing my back as he did tenderly undress me. I stepped out of the dress as he undid the last button. and laid myself down on the bed. he slowly removed my thigh highs gently kissing my legs inch by inch. I then lay completely naked in front of him as he lowered his body closer to me. I started to unbutton his dress shirt and kissing under each one. The last button I stopped and took the button between my teeth and bit down pulling the button clearly off the shirt. Eric smiled at me with hooded eyes and he looked down my entire body stopping at my belly and bent down to kiss it too. He lay his hands on my hips to pull me closer and buried his face between my legs, licking all the juices that had been gathering there from the moment I saw him enter the room. He slowly made his way nipping at my inner thigh and laid an ear to my even bigger bump. He stayed there a while listening and kissing my tummy.

He suddenly stopped frigid and alarmed, "What is wrong why is the heart beating double time?" I smiled and knew this was the time to come out with my secret!

"There is nothing wrong, my love but we are going to have twins... 2 babies at the same time!"

The look in his eyes went from pure panic to love and adoration. "**min kära**,din kropp har många underverk, Jag kan bara börja gissa vad vår framtid kommer att älska dig för evigt i evighet." ( my dearest love. your body hold many wonders. I can only start to guess what our future holds, but I will love you forever till eternity). And I;m not sure how I understood all that he was saying in his native tongue but I did and I wanted him badly. We continued our love making.

As we continued to kiss and nip at each other we found ways to pleasure each other that we had never discovered before and biting him to sucking his blood never entered my brain. He was on top I was on top and side by side upside down you name it we spent the entire night in sweet love making bliss. But as the night grew on and morning sun started to rise again my hunger was starting to take control and the last push of energy I bite Eric and finally drew blood. As I watched the blood trickle down his neck I starred at his throat as a hunter looking onto his prey. I remained still trying to gather the will to turn away, that time was all I needed for his neck to heal and stop bleeding. I leaned forward slightly and licked at his wound. A shiver ran though his body and mine and in that moment, my twins both kicked. And kicked hard, doubling me over in pain. As Eric pulled me close in protection I pushed him away with a force so much greater than before and Eric was thrown across the room hitting the light on the dresser near the door. he quickly regained his position at my side and called for Dr. Cullen knowing he would hear him no matter where he was in the house. As he blurred to the entrance of our room he looked at my tummy in amazement. I also looked down and noticed that suddenly i no longer had a baby bump but a full blown pregnant belly.

I had regained my posture and composure and promised to both of them that everything would be fine and that nothing was wrong. Eric and Carlisle spoke quickly in hushed words and both nodded their heads in agreement! There was definitely no way that I would be able to feed again on Eric in any way shape or form. And that because of the little taste of his blood my due date had just been moved up 4 months which meant I would be delivering in less then 2 months!

The next morning I came downstairs in a blur to stop and see that Bella and Edward had my brother and his family spend the night so that they could visit longer. I do have other family but again this is where the lines of vampire world and human world get tricky. John's wife who actually has the same name as I have always talked mostly through email but none the less still talked a lot. Well she has known that I was dating Eric and that he was also a vampire. And although my mom was still alive she would never be able to handle that even though vampire's have come out of the coffin. She was not ready to know that her only daughter was dating one and that most likely was also going to become one. My brother's kids thought it was the most awesome thing in the world that I was going to become a supe, but with warnings hadn't freaked out over the news! So as I was saying since my sister in law knew of my vampire, she had filled in my brother on the news too. He was quiet about the whole thing and didn't say anything bad or good either way was just glad that he got to see me marry. I was glad that human blood held no temptation to me and that we could spend this day together without any harm coming to them.

But that morning as I walked down the stairs and my family took notice of my big belly that so wasn't obviously there the day before . John stood up and walked briskly to Eric demanding that this better not be the only reason he was marrying me his little sister? Eric assured him it wasn't ! I sat down opposite of them and Alice entered the room with Trueblood in her hand in a cup very similar to the ones used the previous days whenever we had human company. We talked the entire day and into the night till no one at least the humans couldn't hold there head up right. Emmett offered to take them home safely. But before they left as I was hugging each one of them I looked at my brother and handed him what was the papers to everything I owned in stock. We had already decided that once I was turned I was also going to die as a human and I wanted him to be the soul remainder of all my inheritance. I pushed it away at first while I told him what it was and he refused to believe I had to die. Then after some gentle coinciding he took them and stashed him away so none of the kids saw what had taken place. " I also promise to love you forever Jenn and even though it may be several decades till I see you again you will always be my baby sister that i want to take care of. And behave your self when you become completely undead. And with that he left and didn't turn around to wave goodbye. " I love you too John" I said as he pulled away to head back to his home.

A/N~ Hey all big surprise right? twins! I secretly always wanted to be a twin FYI! :) Don't forget to leave a review if you like the story!


End file.
